draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Taylor
Jay Taylor NOTICE; Jay's age was changed so that his backstory could work together a bit better. Information ----------------------------------------------------- Family Blood Family Adoptive Family Jays Family ( Girlfriend children, ECT ) Friends {Name/Status\Trustrate} Elizabeth Miller / Alive / 99% Personalilty Jay is hard headed, he doesn't back down much, he'll only back down if he doesn't want to loose someone he love's. Jay's also a bit of a dare-devil and isn't afraid to throw away his life, as you could tell from a previous roleplay scene, Jay brought down the lab and killed himself in a process so he wouldn't have to worry about the lab catching Elizabeth. Jay can also seem dark or cold hearted. - - - - But overall he is caring and loves his friend deeply, and would do anything for her. Appearnace BUILD; Jay is very muscular, he spent his days working out or training, so he delvoped alot muscals from what he had to go through, Jay has abs, and some-what large biceps, the lab worked him out alot since he was 6, so by the time he was 10, he was already more muscular then the advrage 15 year-old male, Jay stands 6 foot 3 and is most likely the strongest/musular of the injections there is, and ever will be. HAIR & EYES; Jay has blackish blue hair, the blue ish tint came as aside effect due to the powers he recived, his eyes are also a dark blue, almost back. RACE; Jay is mostly european, with a side of native american ( very faint ). Love Story ( Not an actual story, surprise :o ) Personality | Jay prefers girl's that can take a hit and joke around with, but he also likes to have someone who cares about others, and can be protective about them. Pshycial Description | Jay likes women around 5'6 - 5'9, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he likes them slim, but doesn't want someone who is to skinny and always is watching their figure. - - - - - - - Former Girl Friends | Sarah ( Story perpouses ) Former Crushes | Crush | People Attracted To Jay | - - - - - - - ( Information About Jay ) Sexuality | Heterosexual Sex | Male Expirence | Virgin ( Hasn't had it yet ) - - - - - - - - ADD STUFF Short History ( The short history that isn't so short :L..... ) Jay used to have aloving family until his father was putunder alot of stress,and lost his job, Jay's adoptive mother walked out on the family taking her two children Rose and Ben with her, she was pregnate with Nick at the time. Jay was left with his abusive father, until he was sold to the lab at the age of 6, he was trained to kill and recived powers, he met a girl and they became friends, they got very close until one day they became a couple at the age of 12, at this stage of Jay's life there was a huge war going on, the injected are turnning on the lab, the royal family decleared war on them. Squads where created to send attacks on the royal family and work together, most of Jay's squad died, uncluding his girlfriend, she died in his arms the day after he promised her he'll protect her, soon enough it was just Jay left of the squad, all his friends and anyone that got close to him died. He was exploring an abandon city when he ran into a young girl, she stuck with him because she didn't want to be alone, Jay remembers the day where she slept in his arms hen they where traveling clearly, although he try's to forget about the 8 year-old, Jay is now 15, he was getting close to taking over the castel. Until something went wrong and his enemy who turnned on the lab killed her in front ofhim when Jay was chained up, Jay was tourted because people wanted awnsers, but he was to angry to release them, the man who was questioning Jay had enough, and called him a demon, and carved " Demon Wings " into his back, leaving the scars to this day, although Jay is to badly scared that if someone could spot them out it would take them a long time. Jay got loose and assassinated the man who kill the 8-year-old, named Ebony, Jay still blames himself for everything that happened to these people, and he cares about Ebony alot, since she looked pretty much just like him, he looked at her like his Daughter that he would never have. Jay took over the castel for a month, then his empire fell, Jay still calls himself a king though, Jay got captured again and got tourted, they knocked him out and when he woke up he had two powers, something the outcasts where working on, Jay learned to master his new power, but he wasn't what he used to be, he got alot sicker and weaker, the powers where pretty much tearing his body apart, from each sample of DNA. Jay found Krinn and Krinn took away the second power, leaving him with the ice, anyone else who had two powers died or one of them where removed. The ended and The Lab was defeated, but that didn't mean war would stop, Jay was back in his cell blaming himself for people's death's and often hoped he would die soon so he could stop getting people close to him killed. Three years passed, Jay is now 19, he had seen lots of people come and go and stopped caring, at this point he was cold hearted and would put people's lives on the line not caring, One day he saw new people comeinto the lab, alot at once. Someone named Elizabeth and Mia stook out in his the most because of their powers, Elizabeth has earth like powers, Jay offten how that worked and why the lab would creat someone with it, while Mia controll blood, Jay knew she could over power everyone, and often thought what would happen if Mia attacked him?. Time passed and another war was happening, once that war was done Jay and theothers whereput back in their cells, Jay and Elizabeth started talking, mostly arguing or annoying each other, until Jay and Elizabeth came up with a plan to get Elizabeth out. Elizabeth came back for him two weeks later and rescued him, they parted ways and Jay tracked down his father and killed him, Elizabeth witnesed the murder, Elizabeth and Jay stuck together after that, they set up camp in the woods and stayed there for a few weeks, then Elizabeth found a cave with crystals, Jay took some of the Crystals and turnned them in for money, they got alot of money for them too. They bought a house and lived together, Elizabeth also had three wolves and a tiger, soon Jay got a dog named Chase, and elizabeth got a dog named Oak, soon Jay felt depressed though and startedsmoking and drinking. Jay wondered close to the lab, and got caught and was taken in, Krinn came tohim and started talking to him, he found out that Krinn was is mother, and that she had him when she was to young and had to give him up, Jay got angry and told her that she wasn't his mother, Krinn stabbed herself and Jay tried saving her, but Elizabeth came for him, and he choose Elizabeth over Krinn, soon Jay's father Devon came and helped Krinn. Jay went back to drinking and smoking, he was in thewoods when he saw krinn and Devon, Jay still doesn't know who Devon is to him though, but Jay didn't care to ask and walked away, then got angry and started getting more drunk, hecut his hand opened smashing a bottle, Elizabeth found him and took him back home and helped with his hand. From then their friendship progressed, then Jay had the idea to build bombs and explode the lab, he did so, but only the area of thecells got blown up, Jay got caught in the explosion but survived, Elizabeth found him once again and treated his wounds, lucky for Jay Elizabeth didn't question him. Soon Jay was in the woods and a girl and a boy attacked him, on a mission to bring him back to the lab, the girl found out that Jay was friends with Elizabeth and let him go, Jay thought that the girl would get killed for doing something like that, once the two ran into each-other again Jay told her to take him back to the lab and they will kill people. They did so, but Abby was on another mission, to take Jay and bring him back to a man, Abby lured Jay into the woods and tied him up, and started whipping him, the man came and told Abby that Jay didn't kill her father, in fact he did, and the man stabbed Abby, but Jay and Abby fought him off. Jay decided to give up on life becauseof the fathers he hadkilled in his lifetime, Jay was in alot of pain because of thewounds he had and the whipping, and he contantly sick from the amount of acohol he consumed a day, to him he felt as if he was dying. Elizabeth came and broughtthe two home, Abby explained everything to Elizabeth. ------------ The lab invaded their house and took the five captive, tourting Jay until he went madand started trying to kill everyone, he attacked Abby wounded her badly and bit Elizabeth on the arm, Ian got loose from his cell and stopped Jay, Jay woke up and heard what he had done, Jay wanted to die more then ever now because he had hurt Elizabeth although all he wanted to do was protect her, Elizabeth and the four moved into a new house. Jay started having bad dreams again and cant go to sleep, he started getting closer to Elizabeth. He could start ( possibly ) devloping feelings for her. Torture ( How people tourtered Jay; also for your entertainment ) ------------ Whipped; Jay used to be whipped with a leather belt Jay was also whipped with a leather strap with large glass shards hot glued to it, sometimes the glass would break off and stay in his skin, this wound did not heal completely. Carved; Jay used to make fun of one of the people who tourted him, so the person who was in charge of that called him the Joker and carved the sidesof his face to make it look like he was always smiling, this wound healed, though left very, very faint scarring. Jay also has " Demon " wings carved into his back, the same person who was responsible for making him look like the Joker carved these " Wings " into his back., these scars did not heal fully. Gallery Jay; 1425233831 735b4f5b00.jpg Border Collie 23155 12739.jpg E19675f9d5b83e9a7bc72ce8d8624050df21a57a hq.jpg 807150ac8ee70df5279a57c918dec703 22711.jpeg 61198 438x 10-hei-by-kai-yasuyuki.jpg Charlie st cloud09.jpg 8bb65e5e19e4b94b9b385f7b620df81f--weheartit-anime-characters.jpg|Jay & Sarah(formerGF) 307562.jpg 3553791_1405867964832.32res_500_281.jpg imagesjgfhfghfghf.jpg f899263fa537d4be29ff2016617b6b41.jpg images (1).jpg|Jay (Age 30+) Other Pictures That Somehow Are Related; None so far. Category:Male Characters